Capella
Capella (カペラ Kapera) is a planet far away from earth of which the inhabitants are known as "the watchers of space". It is the planet Vega, Deneb and Altair come from and is located in the Starscape. Known Residents * Shinseichiri Vega * Takahashi Deneb * Altair * Urania Culture Names The people of Capella only have first names. These names are often star- or space-related. Time Time is counted differently on Capella, most likely due to its inhabitants living much longer compared to the people of earth. The most common time unit is called 'Capellan Lustrum', 'Capellan Lustra' in plural and one Capellan Lustrum corresponds to 5 years. Capellans are considered adults at 3 Capellan Lustra and most normal citizens live about 250 Capellan Lustra. The royals live longer, up to about 1000 Capellan Lustra. Symbols & Beliefs While there are some different beliefs depending on the region of the planet, there are some universally recognized symbols and beliefs. One of them is Deneb being recognized as a symbol of good luck and fortune. As this is something every inhabitant wants, she is immensly popular with the people of Capella, even though Deneb herself has not figured out why. The Capellans universally agree upon what they consider their founder and first king and queen, although the queen is celebrated much more. There is a festival in her honor every Capellan Lustrum, which is one of the biggest events on the planet. Politics The entirety of the planet Capella is lead by a royal family. Usually, rulers have more than one child to ensure their continued regency. The current leader, Vega, is only a princess as her crowning ceremony was interrupted by the Nottoraider's invasion. Vega will sooner or later have to marry, not only in order to secure the blood line, but also to ensure good relations with the neighboring planets. Regarding the inhabitants of the planet, there are hearings done by the royal family and guard at which they listen to what problems currently exist on the planet and it is up to them if they want to help or not. Environment & Geography Towards humans, Capella is probably not a very nice planet. It is smaller than earth, but quite similar to it in some aspects. The Capellans don't need to eat to sustain themselves but despite this there is an abundance of plants on parts of the planet. How many of those are edible is unclear. Parts of Capella are covered with oceans of water, vast and open, without land for miles. In contrast, gigantic forests cover big parts of the landmass. The only parts not covered are the one mountain range of the planet and the few plains it possesses. Those plains are also where most of the planet's cities can be found. The biggest of those cities is the capital city, Carnelian, where the royal family's palace is located. The best educational institutes as well as the military academy are there too, along with the biggest temple of the planet. Inside the palace, the archives containing the history collected by the Capellans is stored securely. Vega was born in the city as well. Other notable cities include: * Rutile - The biggest observatory of the planet is located here. * Periclase - One of the few cities not located in the plains, instead it is build into the planet's mountain range. * Larimar - Port city at the planet's biggest ocean, popular tourist destination. It is also Altair's home city. * Malachite - City build in the middle of one of the forests, only accessable through an underground tunnel system. * Zircon - One of the richer cities. What would be luxury to others is standart here. * Bort - Built near Carnelian, known for having big parts of the industrial sector and its high crime rate. Anyone training to take up some kind of law enforcement role has been here at least once. * Dioptase - "The blue city", the name stems from the fact that most buildings in the city are blue * Nephrite - History While it is unclear when Capella was first inhabitated, it is clear that it was a very long time ago. The first king and queen are still famous today for enabling the life the Capellans have today, founding the first city, Carnelian, which would later become the capital. Etymology Capella (カペラ) - is the brightest star in the constellation of Auriga, the sixth-brightest star in the night sky, and the third-brightest in the northern celestial hemisphere after Arcturus and Vega. Trivia * All of Capella's cities are named after gemstones * Malachite and Nephrite are references to two of Windra's OCs of the same name Gallery Category:Planets Category:Fan Planets Category:Locations Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Starscape